Sent for the Better, Came Back for the Worst
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley and Kitty gave up their first born...Until 15 years went by, they find a child on the street...
1. Worst Feeling

It's a nice (so far) night. (I'm just gonna get with it). Dudley Puppy was fast asleep with his wife Kitty Puppy. Kitty is 9 months pregnant. They both couldn't wait till they had this child. Anyways, Dudley woke up from hearing thunder. He was a little scared but not like he was before.

"Dudley. It's just thunder." Kitty said waking up.

He stared out the window, until Kitty put a hand on his cheek. She kissed him and cuddled close to him. He smiled at her, and they went back to sleep. A few hours passed by, It was around midnight. Kitty woke up from hearing a door open.

"Dudley...Wake up."

"I'm sleep,women..." Dudley said with one eye open.

"I heard something..."

Dudley groaned and got up.

"I'll go see what it is."

Dudley opened their bedroom door. There was blast of wind. He fell on his back. A weird shadow jumped on the bed, and grabbed Kitty by the neck. She was weak at first, but then she pinned him to the bed.

"Don't mess with a pregnant lady, bit**!"

"Whoa, that's hot." Dudley said to himself.

He grabbed the person. When he was going to remove the mask he got kicked between the legs. He couldn't get up or move from that. Kitty grabbed her blaster and blasted him. She missed though. The person had bag with green things in it.

"Get back here!" Kitty yelled.

Kitty got him cornered in the bathroom. THe person threw water on Kitty. She fell down, and grabbed her stomach. The person was gone and in the storm now.

"Kitty! Where are you?" Dudley said getting up.

"Dudley!"

He ran into the bathroom and found Kitty laying on the floor. He held her head up and saw that she was crying.

"I'm here, Kitty. Don't worry."

"No...My water broke when I fell."

"Oh...I'll get to the hospital."

"Wait! Check our money first."

"You're in pain."

"Just do it!" Kitty screamed.

Dudley went to check. He grabbed a key and a box. He unlocked the box and there was nothing in there. He ran back to the bathroom and picked up Kitty.

"Was is save?" Kitty said wrapping her arm around his neck.

"'I'll tell you on the way."

Once they got to the hospital, they put Kitty in a room. There, she push until their child was out.

"Just one more push, Kitty."

"Shut the fu** up, Dudley!"

"Easy Kitty."

"Sorry, this hurts."

Kitty pushed one more time. The baby BOY was out. (Yay). The doctors rushed the baby out to take some test.

"Dudley, you didn't tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"If our money was still in the box."

"Oh that...Um...You see that..."

Kitty crossed her arms and waited for Dudley to speak.

"Spit it out, Dudley."

"There was no money in the box."

"What! Then..We can't take care of this child."

"We can give it to my mom."

"The law won't let us."

They thought for a while. They only way they could keep this child alive was to give it up. Kitty hated this idea but it was for the best. Dudley felt awful for not getting the bad guy.

"Do you guys want to say goodbye?" Asked the nurse.

"Sure." Dudley said.

They said their goodbyes.

"Kitty. Look he had a birth mark."

"Aww. It looks like a circle in another circle."

"Black and white."

They both kissed the baby and the nurse took it away. Kitty cried while Dudley watched their first born be taken away.


	2. Crimes

It's been a week later. Dudley and Kitty couldn't beileve they couldn't keep their first born. THey would never have a child like him. One morning, Dudley got up and woke Kitty up. She didn't move at all.

"Kitty...Wake up sweet heart."

Dudley could hear her crying. He wrapped his arms around her body. Kitty laid her head on his chest.

"Dudley...I don't think I can go to work today."

"You got yesterday off."

"I think I should get another job."

"What! Why?"

"We'll lose the apartment. THat was our savings for the apartment."

"We can ask the Chief for more money."

"He won't do that."

"Watch me."

They got dressed and ready for work. Dudley and the Chief talked for a while in his office. Kitty sat on her desk, wishing she had picture of their baby boy. THey we're gonna name him Kyle Puppy. Kitty was taking it harder than Dudley.

"Listen son. I can't give you anymore money."

"Ok...Thanks Chief."

Dudley walked out of his office. He went to his desk. But then the lights went off blinking red. Dudley and Kitty got in the car and drove to a random house. There was a women screaming.

"Let's go, Kitty."

Kitty followed Dudley in the house. They saw Snaptrap holding a newborn baby. Kitty kicked Snaptrap and caught the baby. The baby held on to her tight. The women thanked Kitty for saving her child.

"Kitty! Look out!" Dudley yelled.

Kitty turned around and fell through a window. Dudley cuffed Snaptrap and check on Kitty. She got up slowly and stood up.

"Kitty...Are..."

"I'm fine..." She saw checking her arm.

"Your are is bleeding."

"Just check on that family, while I take Snaptrap."

Dudley went to check on the family. He turned the corner. THe father and mother hugged their child tight. Their house was ok. Dudley sighed and left. THey took Snaptrap away.

"Did you check on them?"

"Yea. THey were hugging their child." Dudley said starting the car.

"If you ask me, they were hurting it." Snaptrap said.

"Shut up." Kitty said.

"Hey, just because you're money is gone..."

"How did you know about that?" Dudley said cutting him off.

Dudley drove back to tuff. They put Snaptrap in a cell and told the Chief and Keswick.

"Alright Snaptrap. How did you hear about their money." The Chief said.

"I heard it..."

"Where." Dudley said pounding his fist on the table.

"Cool it dog. I was walking in a storm when this bumped into me."

"When was this?"

"About a week ago. I don't know. He had alot of money though."

"Did you see what he looked like?" Kitty asked.

"No...Why would I want to look at some ugly face?" Snaptrap said.

They couldn't get anything out of him. Kitty took him to jail. Soon, they day was done. Dudley and Kitty drove home. On their way home they saw that family outside on a walk. The father locked their car and left it.

"I wonder where their child is?" Kitty asked.

"It's not in the car I know that."

"Maybe it's just a date night for them."

Dudley drove passed the car and they went to their apartment. Back where the car was. The new born baby was in there. Cold, alone and crying.


	3. 15 years Later

**Ok, this is a boring chaper, BUT IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**

It's been 15 years later. It was a cold morning. Dudley woke up from their bedroom opening. He lifted his head up, and saw a little girl standing there. It was their child Misty.

"Misty? What's the matter, sweet heart?"

"I heard a knock at the door."

Dudley sat up and picked her up. There, he opened the door and there was no one there.

"You must have heard something."

"But..."

"No buts. Now, go wake mommy up."

Misty walked into their room. She tapped Kitty on the head. She woke up and smiled seeing her dauther there.

"Wake up mommy."

"I'm up. Where's daddy?" Kitty asked not seeing Dudley in bed.

"Breakfast."

Kitty picked her up and they went to eat breakfast. Misty was only 6 years old. After their first child, they would only have 1 more. A few years back, Dudley and Kitty got their money back. They never did find the person. But when the Chief found out Kitty was pregnant again he gave them more money.

"Eat you breakfast, Misty." Dudley said snapping out of the flashback.

"What were you thinking of daddy?"

"...N-Nothing."

"You're gonna be late, Misty." Kitty said.

Kitty got Misty dressed and sent her off to the bus stop. When Kitty made sure she was on the bus, they got dressed. They took a shower together.

"I can't beileve it's been 15 years since that money thing happened." Kitty asid getting her hair wet.

"I know. It's also the day Kyle was born."

"Yea..."

They got dressed and went to work. One their way to work, Dudley stopped by a toy-store. He jumped out and looked inside a car that was park outside the store.

"Dudley, get back in the car!"

"Shh! Listen..."

Dudley pressed his ears next to the glass. When he looked in he saw a little white thing. He was breathing. He tapped the glass but the white ball of fur went under the seats. He thought it was just a pet or something.

"What was in there?" Kitty asked as Dudley got back in the car.

"I thought I heard a kid crying in there."

"You must be hearing things."

"Or I'm getting old!"

"Just drive."

They to work and clocked in.


	4. I've Been Hurt

Soon it was around noon. Dudley and Kitty went out for lunch. They got a free lunch since they were tuff agent. While they ate lunch there was a boy running around. THe workers were trying to stop it.

"Someone grab that kid!"

"I'm a teen!" Yelled the teenager.

The teen jumped onto Dudley and Kitty's table. He locked eyes with Kitty for 1 second. Dudley could see something in Kitty's eyes. The teen jumped off and ran out of the building.

"Kitty?...Kitty!"

"What...?"

"What happened? Why didn't you grab him?"

"He looked scared, Dudley...Like he was alone."

"Or just a brat."

"Come on."

Kitty grabbed Dudley's hand and they left. Kitty started the car and they went looking for the kid. Soon, they went back to tuff. Kitty couldn't stop thinking about what happened at lunch. Dudley told Keswick what happened with Kitty.

"Are you s-s-sure she's not pregnant...again."

"I'm sure Keswick. I could see something in her eyes."

"Want me to some t-t-tests?"

"Sure."

Dudley brought Kitty into Keswick's lab. He did some test on her. Dudley waited at his desk. He did some paper work and them looked out the window. He saw that same kid (teen) walking down the streets. Dudley ran into the lab and told Keswick. THey pushed Kitty toward that same window, but the child was gone.

"Alright guys I get it...Stop messing with me." Kitty said in a tone.

"Kitty, I saw him! He looked at me."

"Now you're seeing things."

"I swear I saw him!"

"Just let it go."

Kitty walked away. Dudley and Keswick walked about into the lab. Keswick told him what kind of tests he did on her.

"Was she just scared, Keswick?"

"No...She wants your son back."

"Our first born?"

"Yea...She said she felt some kind bond with him."

"They didn't even talk!"

THey talked for a while. Soon, they day ended. Kitty had to go pick up Misty from school. Dudley walked home. Kitty was a little worried that he would walk home when it would get darker and darker with every passing second. Anyways, Kitty and Misty got home.

"Where's daddy?"

"Daddy is walking home."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You can ask him when he gets home."

A few minutes passed by. Dudley came home. He took a shower. While he did that, Kitty made dinner for them. Misty watched some tv.

"Misty?" Kitty said.

"Did you finished your homework?"

"Yes...Math was easy."

Soon dinner was ready. They all ate dinner. As they ate dinner, Misty heard something. She ran to a window and there was little kid in an ally.

"Daddy look! There's a kid."

Dudley and Kitty both looked out the window.

"Misty stay here." Dudley said.

Dudley and Kitty both ran out of the apartment. Once they left, Misty locked the door. She opened the window.

"Hey kid!" MIsty yelled.

"What!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hidding."

"From what?"

"My parents. They don't love me."

"Here..."

Misty took some of her food and threw out the window.

"Thank you kind girl."

"It's Misty."

"Misty...How old are you?"

"I'm 6. What about you?"

"I'm 15...My mom said that my birth mom didn't want me."

"Hold up...You look like that same kid my mom was talking about."

The kid saw 2 shadows. It was Dudley and Kitty.

"Hey mommy! Hi daddy!" Misty called out from the window.

"Misty! Be carefull honey!" Kitty called out.

"Misty stuck her head out and waved at the kid. But she went to far out, and she fell out the window. The teen jumped up and caught her. He set her down, but then Dudley pushed him to them ground. Kitty thought Dudley was hurting him but he hugging him.

"Thank you for saving my dauther."

"I can't...air..."

Dudley let go. The teen look at Kitty and waved at her. Dudley saw that same looked in her eyes.

"You're that same kid I saw at lunch."

"I'm a dog, not a kid."

"Sorry...Are you lost?" Kitty asked him.

"Well...No. I ran away from home."

"Why?" Misty asked.

"Because my mom hurts me and beats me."

"You're birth mom? I don't..." Kitty began.

"My birth mom didn't want me...She said so."

Misty stayed with him while Kitty pulled Dudley over to her.

"Dudley, this kid is lost."

"Yea. We can take him to jail and let the cops deal with it."

"No. He's being hurt be his parents..."

"Kitty, we can't keep."

"Just for tonight."

"No."

"Please."

"No. That's my answer."

Kitty rolled her eyes and went back to kid.

"Do you wanna stay with us till morning?" Kitty asked grabbing Misty's hand.

"I'm a mess...and who would want me?"

"I would."

Kitty grabbed his hand and they walked back to the apartment. Dudley wasn't happy by this.


	5. You're Our Son

The door opened. Dudley turned on the lights and they kid sat on the couch. Misty was happy to have him. He was a like pet. Kitty gave him some water and food.

"So..What's you're name?" MIsty asked.

"It was Kyle...But my mom change it."

"To what?"

"Willy."

Dudley spit out his water once he heard that name. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy or something.

"What's wrong Dudley?" Kitty asked.

"...Nothing."

"Come on Willy. Let's get cleaned up."

"I'm not taking a shower with you, lady."

"It's Kitty."

They walked into their bathroom. Kitty shut the door while he got cleaned up. Once he was done, Willy walked out of the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around him. Dudley, Kitty and Misty were sitting on their bed watching t.v.

"Kitty?"

"Yes, Willy?"

"I can't find my clothes."

"Here..."

Kitty grabbed some clothes and walked over to him. But then, she screamed and ran over to Dudley.

"Kitty!? What's wrong?"

"Look at his shoulder!"

Dudley walked over to him. He sat down on his knees. Willy moved the towle away from his shoulder. Dudley gasped once he saw it... Willy put on his clothes and sat on the bed.

"Do you know what that mark means?" DUdley asked him.

"It's a birth mark...It reminds me of my real parents."

"Dudley..." Kitty whispered.

"Shh..."

"Why are you guys whispering?" Misty said.

"Listen Willy...Did your parents tell you anything about your birth mom?"

"She's a cat and the dad is a dog. She said they were spys..."

"My parents are spys!" Misty said.

Dudley covered her mouth and gave Willy a weird smile.

"Misty, why don't you go to bed." Kitty asked.

Misty left the room and shut the door.

"Excuse us for a second." Kitty said.

She grabbed Dudley's hand they went into the bathroom.

"DUdley! THat's our son!"

"We don't for sure."

"The birth mark is all we need to know."

"You do make a good point."

Kitty opened the door. She picked up and Willy and hugged him tight.

"I'm so happy we found you!"

"What?"

Kitty set him down. Dudley smiled at him.

"We're you real parents."

Willy just stood there. He couldn't beileve he found his real parents

"But...You didn't want me..."

"We had to give you up after this one night."

"The night you were born on, our money got taken away from this person."

"So...You did want me?"

"We wanted you more than anything in this world." Dudley said.

They all hugged each other. But on the other side of the door Misty heard what they said. She opened the door and saw them hugging.

"So, I have a big brother!?"

"Yes." Kitty said.

"Wait? I'm living in here?" Willy asked.

"Yea. You have tell us what happened with your fake parents." Dudley said.

They all had a family hug.


	6. Learning

**Ok this chapter WAS going to be about how Willy gets taken away, but that's in the next chapter!**

Morning came by. Willy couldn't sleep at all that night. He was scared that his real parents would try and hurt him. Misty opened his door and jumped on his bed.

"Wake up big brother!"

"Huh? What?"

"Time for breakfast."

"I didn't get any sleep last night."

They both walked out of the room. Dudley saw them and smiled.

"Look who awake. Here, breakfast is ready."

"Is it bricks?" Willy asked sitting at the table.

"What? That's not gonna get your body going." Kitty said helping Misty in her chair.

"It's eggs, and bacon." Dudley said.

Willy just looked at it. Dudley made him eat some. Once Willy had one taste he was hooked.

"Wow! I never got a great breakfast since...Today!" Willy yelled.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, where's your school?" Kitty said.

"What's school?"

"It's where you learn!" Misty said.

"What's 2 plus 2?" Dudley asked him.

"Fish?"

"Yes!" Kitty said.

"It's 4 dummy." Dudley said rolling his eyes.

"If you now the trick it is fish."

"So, you never been in school before?" Misty asked.

"Nope...My mean mom said learning is for bit..."

"AH! No, no! Don't say it." Kitty said covering Misty ears.

"Hahaha, I can't beileve you know what that means." Dudley said laughing.

"Ok. Dudley can show you around while I take Misty to school." Kitty said lifting Misty up.

"What about work?"

"Take the day off. I'll go to work."

"But..."

"I've miss enough work when I pregnant with both of them."

"What's pregnant?" Willy asked.

"Man, we alot to talk about." Dudley said.

Kitty and Misty got ready for the day. Kitty kissed Dudley and Kitty goodbye. Once they were out the door Dudley looked at Willy and gave him a weird smile.

"I'm scared now..."

"Don't be. Now, I'll show you around town."

Dudley grabbed his hand and they drove around town. Once that was done, they ate lunch in the apartment.

"So, Willy...Do you know where babies come from?" Dudley asked.

"Why would you ask."

"I'm seeing how much you know about the body."

"I have 1 thing to ask though."

"Anything."

"Why are girl's chest al..."

"AH! No! You learn that by Kitty."

"Why not you? You know alot."

Dudley sighed and they went into their (Dudley and Kitty's) bathroom. Dudley began to undress Willy, but he stopped his dad.

"What are you doing!?"

"What? I'm just seeing."

"Dude, that's my private part."

"All guys have it, We get the girls with it."

"What?"

Dudley told him everything about the gusy bodies. (I'm not saying anything, cause I don't know that much). After Dudley was done, Willy's mind was racing.

"Wow! I didn't know that babies are come from the..."

Dudley smiled knowing his work was done.

"What about the girl's body?" Willy asked.

"Oh...Um...Well, they get pregnant with the baby."

"What?"

"They carry the child in their stomach for 9 months."

"Why 9?"

"So it grow. But sometimes it dies."

"Oh...That stinks."

"Yea. When Kitty was having you...You kept kicking her."

"Kicking her?"

"Yea. When you kicked we would see you foot."

"What about Misty?"

"She was a quite one."

They talked for a while. Soon, Kitty and Misty got home.

"Where back!" Kitty said.

There was no answer. Kitty sighed, and looked over to house. Misty check her room, and there was nothing there.

"Dudley! Willy! Where are you?"

Kitty went into their room. She looked under the bed but there was nothing there.

"Mom! Watch out for dad!" Willy said at the door holding Misty.

Kitty saw Dudley in the bathroom. Dudley jumped on her and pinned her on the bed.

"Dudley! Get off of me!"

"Shut up!"

Kitty gave him a look and kicked him off of her. Dudley had red eyes. Willy and Misty ran over to Kitty. She hugged him and they went into a corner. When Kitty looked up Dudley was gone.

"Kitty, Willy, Misty!?"

Dudley was standing on the bed looking at them.

"Don't hurt us!" Misty yelled out.

"Hurt you? Why would I hurt my family?"

"Because you hurt mom." Willy said.

Kitty showed Dudley her arm. It was blue and couldn't get any blood.

"Kitty, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I thinking."

"You're eyes were red, dad." WIlly said.

"My eyes are blue."

"No, it was like you being controled."


	7. Give Him Back

Hours had passed by. Dudley never went crazy since Kitty came home. THe girls made dinner while Dudley watched tv with Willy. Misty kept an eye on her daddy. Soon dinner was ready. They all ate at the table. Everyone would look at Dudley.

"Would you stop with the staring...I'm fine."

"Dudley. You never acted like that before."

"Kitty, I can handle it...What ever it is...It's gone."

As Dudley and Kitty washed the dishes their kids watched tv. Kitty could see Dudley's hands shaking a little. She was getting worried for him.

"Dudley? Are you ok?"

He didnt answer her. Instead he grabbed her and pushed her toward the wall. The kids grabbed Dudley's leg and pulled him away from Kitty. Dudley had his hand on her neck so she couldn't breath.

"Dad! Stop it!" Willy yelled.

Dudley stopped what he was doing. He looked at Willy. He grabbed Willy and they jumped out the window. Misty ran toward the window. But Kitty grabbed her and followed them. Kitty drove her tuff car. Soon, Dudley reached a glass house. He went and threw Willy on the floor.

"Why Willy...You came back." Said a voice.

"Mom? Dad?"

Then everything went black for him. Kitty and Misty parked the car and walked slowly toward the house. Misty got scared, so Kitty picked her up. She opened the door, seeing nothing.

"Dudley? Willy?" Kitty whispered.

"Kitty!"

"Dudley?"

Kitty turned around. Dudley grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"Dudley. What are you doing!?"

"I thought I lost you guys!"

"You lost Willy." Misty said.

"What?"

"You took him in here, and now he's gone!"

"Ah, Dudley, Kitty and Misty...How are you?" Said a female dog.

"Who the hell are you?" Kitty said.

"I'm Willy's mother...Thanks for bring him back Dudley."

"I didn't bring him back." Dudley said.

THe mother pressed a button. Dudley's eyes turned red and he pinned Kitty and Misty on the floor. Soon, they were in a cage. The mother and father walking over to Willy, who was stuck in a cage. Dudley pushed him out of the cage.

"Willy! Get your but over here now!" His father (fake) yelled.

"Yes, father?"

"Go beat that little one with this bat."

Dudley handed him the bat. Misty got let out of the cage and had to stand on her knees. Her head was down and she was crying.

"No! Take me instead!" Kitty cried out.

Willy walked over to her. Misty looked over at Dudley. Her eyes were red from the tears. Dudley's smile went away once he saw his only dauther crying. He grabbed the bate and knocked out the mother and father.

"Oh Misty! I'm here...I'm so sorry." Dudley said hugging Misty.

Willy let Kitty out of the cage. Dudley ran over to Kitty and kissed her.

"Let's get out of here, Dudley."

"You read my mind."

They ran out of the house. Dudley hand cuffed the parents and took them to jail.


	8. Son Forever

Soon, night fall came by. Dudley, Kitty, Willy and Misty watched a scary movie. Dudley held Misty in his arms as she fell asleep. They watched a movie called "Night mare on Elm Street". (Eeek! Good thing I didn't watch it).

"I'm gonna put Misty to bed."

"Want me to pause it, dad?"

"Nah."

Dudley got up and left. Soon he came back. THe finished the movie and went to bed. Dudley and Kitty kissed Willy goodnight.

"Goodnight, Willy." Kitty said hugging him.

"Night mom."

"Goodnight, son." Dudley said.

"Night dad."

Kitty shut the door and they walked into their room. Dudley shut the door. He looked at Kitty in a funny way.

"What are you looking at?"

"You..."

"We're not doing that tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because we have work. Maybe Chirstmas."

"Deal."

They got under the covers and held each other close. Morning came by. Kitty woke up first and woke up the kids. THen she woke Dudley up by a kiss. They smiled at each other and ate breakfast.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Misty?"

"Are we going to the court barn today?"

"It's court yard." Dudley said.

"I totally forgot about that...But yes, we are." Kitty said.

"Why?" Dudley said not wanting to go.

"Your son. He's ours now."

They finished and went to the court yard. Willy was now a member of the Puppy family.

"Willy Puppy! I like it!" Dudley said walking out of the building.

"Now, it's time for work and school."

"Oh Willy. You're starting high school. Now it might be hard at first..." Kitty began.

"Mom. I got this. It's time I stand up for myself." Willy said.

She smiled at him. They dropped both their kids off and went to work.

The End. :) (I know this chapter is short.)


End file.
